Play in the Park
by Namesake
Summary: A Collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring any and all characters and situations. Each story has it's own summary and rating.
1. Bedside Manner: ASC

**A/N: **I figured since I'm writing more KH prompts that I should give them their proper story instead of lumping them in with FFVII drabbles.

**Title:** Bedside Manner  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** none amazingly enough  
**Word count:** 566  
**Prompt:**Feb 8 - Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud/Sephiroth/Aeris: hurt/comfort fixit - "What do you mean 'he doesn't remember Nibelheim?' ... ...What?"

* * *

Sephiroth blinked, green eyes blank with confusion. "What do you mean 'he doesn't remember Nibelheim?'…What?"

Aeris just gave him a patient look while Cloud slept on, oblivious to those in his room. "After his stint with the Dark, and with Hades, in return for power, he paid a price he probably isn't sure is worth it now."

"And that price was Nibelheim?" Sephiroth inquired, one leather clad glove fondling golden spikes of hair.

Aeris shook her head. "He doesn't _remember_ Nibelheim," the Ancient girl repeated. "He remembers his home, growing up in a mountain village, and his mother to a certain extent. He remembers Tifa from all the travelling they did together, but he doesn't remember Nibelheim. The Name of it was taken from him." She paused, unsure if she should continue, but Sephiroth gave her a look, and the girl nodded. "He's a bit skittish around fire, but he doesn't know why; says he's always not liked it."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. He had returned covered in blood from a head wound that had made his hair appear almost the same colour as Sora's. Where he had gotten it from, they could only guess at, but Sephiroth could hardly believe that Cloud of all people would go to such lengths to beat the Darkness out of him…but, then again, he could. Zack had always been determined to the point of stubborn, and Cloud himself had been his own brand of stubborn. From what Aeris told him Hojo had done…

Tingling sensation made him shiver and he looked over at Aeris only to find her preening his wing. In his thoughts, he had let the feathered appendage materialize. "Don't worry; he'll get them back," Aeris soothed.

Sephiroth raised a brow. "What makes you say that?"

"I've gone looking," Aeris said mysteriously. "Cloud's stubborn is a brand all its own; you should know that, silly."

Sephiroth looked at her askance. _Silly?_

Aeris just laughed.

Cloud muttered something in his sleep and rolled over, blankets falling half off the bed in the process. Before Aeris could reach to fix them, their silver General had pulled them to their right position and tucked their blond to bed.

"It's up to him now, really," Aeris said, a sad look on her face. Sephiroth gave a sigh to that; if Cloud was one thing it was stubborn. If he didn't have the memories, or didn't want to remember, what were the two of them to do? "Oh don't look like that!" Aeris chided. "I'm sure with you better, and the Darkness gone from your Heart, things will come back to him and his stubborn will _make_ him remember if nothing else."

Sure enough, when Cloud rolled over again, dazed blue eyes stared at him and then at Aeris in confusion. "Sir, what's Aeris doing here?"

Perhaps he needed some more sleep. Aeris just smiled and went with it. "You got hurt, silly!" she chided. "I came to fix you!"

"Oh," Cloud said lamely, his eyes trying to focus and failing. "Good. I'm not feeling too good."

"You managed to gain a concussion worthy of an award," Sephiroth played along.

Cloud hummed. "Would 'splain things."

Aeris admonished him with a cluck before sending a Cure and a Sleep at him. "He'll remember." Aeris decided. The finality in her statement reassured Sephiroth. The three of them had all the Time in the Worlds.

* * *

_reposted 14December2012_


	2. Check the Box For: SephCloud

**Title:** Check the Box For...  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implications of sex and graphic situations  
**Word count:** 392  
**Prompt:** 26- Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth/Cloud: xeno - Sometimes they reminded everyone of their inhumanity.  
**Summary**: Sephiroth and Cloud are compared to the others they live with in Radiant Garden  
**A/N:** Again, Sorry it's late. I had fun writing this though. I might expand on the idea.

* * *

Sometimes they reminded everyone of their inhumanity, and it was always the little things.

When most people retired to sleep for the evening, Sephiroth and Cloud bid them goodnight and would have breakfast ready on the table in the morning. No one was sure if they had slept the night before or not, but in a drunken haze, Cloud had once divulged that he and Sephiroth maybe slept four to six hours twice a week; Sephiroth only sleeping because Cloud did and he would be bored otherwise.

Their eyes could illuminate any room they were in if the power wasn't on. Often times, if the two of them were home alone, they wouldn't notice it had gotten dark as they read or played chess or some other strategy game until the others returned from wherever thy had gone and turned them on.

Leon had once been laying shingles on a roof, misstepped and would have fallen to a most unpleasant injury if not death had Sephiroth, who was at the end of the street, not bolted and caught the man in a swirl of leather and dark feathers.

Yuffie pranked and picked on everyone, but was always courteous and somewhat calm around the two even when she downed a pitcher or two of Kool-Aid. When Sora had inquired about it, Yuffie had given him a look like he was stupid and replied, "I'd like to live long enough to get boobs, thanks."

They could be heard fighting on nights of the full moon, the clang of metal, the swish of leather duster and tattered cape the lullaby they fell asleep to as the echoes reverberated from the Crystal Fissure. If there were sounds that sounded like fighting of another kind, and faded bruises around Cloud's neck come morning, no one commented.

Yet despite their oddities, a smile was never remiss of them, greetings and hugs—albeit slightly reluctant on Sephiroth's part—were given in abundance. Breakfast always had everyone's favourite food, and they did laundry on Sundays.

Sometimes however…

Just…

Blood ran hot, tender memories came to the fore, and they would disappear for days returning battered and bruised and living on with injuries that would down any one of the others for days, reminding everyone yet again that despite outward appearances and how they acted, they just weren't quite human enough.


	3. I Spy SomethingWhut?: Sora,SephCloud

**Title:** I Spy Something...Whut?  
**Rating:** OT+ (ie: 16+)  
**Warnings:** Sora being voyeuristic, obvious implication of sex  
**Word count:** 357  
**Prompt:** July 8 - Kingdom Hearts, Sora + Sephiroth/Cloud: unintentional voyeurism - Is that physically possible?  
**Summary:** All Sora had been doing was walking down the hall-perhaps he'd go to the kitchen, get something to drink. Then there had been sounds...curious sounds...  
**A/N:** This was the first thing that came to mind. I do hope the requester enjoyed it. :3

* * *

_Is that physically possible?_ Sora asked himself, despite the evidence before him. Something in him was screaming at him to continue on his way—he shouldn't be seeing this, it was private, he hadn't been invited—but a larger something in his mind had him poised in mid step, large blue eyes staring at the impossible display before him…fascinated.

Absolutely fascinated.

It was almost as if Cloud was a contortionist, bent almost in half with Sephiroth doing…

_…was that even comfortable?_

Apparently so because Cloud let out a deep…sound…that Sora didn't know whether or not it was a groan or a moan, but whatever the noise was it was full of a heartfelt emotion. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, but he thought that was more from his leg being held in the air and him stopped mid-stride than what was going on in Cloud's room.  
He swallowed hard.

Green eyes snapped to his with a look Sora hadn't seen since Riku left. What the keyblader could only call an evil smile grew on Sephiroth's face before he leaned over and whispered something in Cloud's ear. Cloud shuddered and groaned, Sephiroth's eyes now locked on Cloud. The blond's mouth was moving, Sora couldn't hear what he was saying, but it made Sephiroth chuckle.

Sora shuddered.

Clomping with a purpose footsteps down the hall had Sora finish putting his foot down and continuing down the hall, what he had initially been doing before a sound had grabbed his attention. He fought viciously with his face, making sure that he wasn't blushing. When Leon turned the corner, Sora paused, cheery smile on his face and a greeting out of his mouth before he knew it. Leon replied in kind, all stoic and poised hurdy dur; the usual.

"Have you seen Cloud?"

Leon's innocent question brought a blush so fast to Sora's face…

"No!" Sora blurted, dashing past Leon and down the hall. There was no way he was telling Leon…_that_. A strangled sound escaped him at the thought of it. Heartless, that's what he needed to do. Find some heartless and kill them with Donald and Goofy.

* * *

_reposted 14december2012_


	4. Morning After: LeonCloud

**Title:** Morning After  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** implied malexmale,  
**Word count:** 256  
**Prompt:** - **Kingdom Hearts II**, Cloud/Leon: early morning sex - "Tell the moogles to stop synthesizing weird lubes."

**A/N:** So many ideas for this one! This one might be a repeat.

* * *

Cloud's bright, glowing eyes just stared at Leon in disbelief. He was ignoring the fact that his piece was almost the same colour as his eyes. He was ignoring that he smelled like Aeris' garden at Elmyra's house and Leon smelled like a fruit salad. Cloud was holding his breath; desperately, with all his willpower, attempting to not laugh.

That morning had started like any other morning; both Leon and Cloud had woken up to boyscouts pitching tents so both figured trying the new lube they got from the moogles on a gummi run should be fun. The particular moogles they had visited received a _lot_ of traffic from different Worlds. Their resources they used for their products was renowned.

It was also making Leon's hair sing and sigh every time he moved.

The brunette's glare was vicious.

"Don't think I don't know that that brand of poker face means your this close, " and he held up his fingers (causing his hair to sigh gustily), "from laughing your ass off, Strife." He got up off the bed, studiously ignoring the way his hair sang this time, the blond assumed in an attempt to get dressed

Cloud's mouth twitched. "Tell the moogles to stop synthesizing weird lubes."

When Leon whipped his head around, presumably to rage at Cloud-he had been the one to finally pick the bottle-Leon's hair shrieked. The sound startled the man-who wouldn't be?-and as the brunette locks settle around his shoulders, the strands giggled cheekily.

Cloud burst out laughing.

* * *

_posted 14December2012_


	5. Ambush Pounce Trounce Victory!: CSRK

**Title:** Ambush Pounce Trounce Victory!  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implied violence  
**Word count:** 413  
**Prompt:** - **Kingdom Hearts II**, Cloud/Kairi/Sora/Riku: pounced - _He was never going to hear the end of this from Leon_  
**Summary:** Was it too hard to ask for a normal day?

* * *

It had been a normal day. Had. Past tense.

Everything had started out as it usually did. He woke up-today in Radiant Garden instead of the Coliseum or Somewhere Else-decided he needed to eat since he couldn't remember the last time he had, went to the Coliseum, fought a few rounds, and was returning to the Garden to get some _actual_ sleep as being taunted by nightmares and visions of future's past, not to mention a ridiculous Zackesque thought here and there that made Cloud think he wasn't truly as dead as he thought he was, had the blond tired, sore, hungry, and had he mentioned tired?

As he was trudging up to the house, he heard Tifa and Aerith in the kitchen doing whatever women did in the kitchen. He remembered his own mother, and Mother, but one actually cooked for him despite the fact that both of them weren't exactly all there; being an alien parasite probably hadn't helped the one while dementia hadn't helped the other.

"...got the plan?"

"I got the legs?"

"I've got the face!"

The fragmented conversation only registered in Cloud's brain after his clawed hand had opened the door to be assaulted by three laughing faces. There was a moment of incomprehension, then his eyes widened as his center of gravity changed and before he knew it, Cloud was falling backwards; his lone wing doing nothing to slow his fall. If he thought about it, his wing's panicked flapping only made it worse as instead of landing on his back, the blond landed on his side.

On his side with three bodies on him.

With his limbs at the wrong angle to get up.

"We did it!" Sora crowed before laughing. Quiet satisfaction was rolling off of Riku as the silver haired youth softly laughed along with the Keyblade holder while Kairi played with his hair. Before Cloud knew what was happening, Sora had drawn pictures on his clothes-and why had he worn something other than black today?-Riku had deftly tied him up and Kairi had braided and beaded most of his hair.

A flash blinded him before familiar laughter faded into the distance. Cloud groaned as the three people on him laughed. If he was honest with himself, and he didn't want to be right now, he knew that that had been someone-Yuffie-with a camera. Cloud groaned.

He was never going to hear the end of this from Leon.

* * *

_posted 2January2013_


End file.
